the_twelve_questsfandomcom-20200213-history
Four kingdoms
The land of Averan was founded about 50,000 years before the time the story takes place by four skilled sorcerers- Joseph Burk, Charles Stonewell, Tira Nelson, and Mella Embers. For a while they worked together, but then decided to split into four separate kingdoms- Sorak, Ceras, Heldon, and Desmik. Sorak was founded by Joseph Burk. Sorak was built near arching cliffs and tall mountains, made out of rocky stone. The cliffs, as Joseph suspected, held dangerous creatures and were not to be approached under any circumstance. This made Sorak the most dangerous of the four. Although, Joseph was probably the most skilled sorcerer. Reinforcing this, Joseph put complex charms around the cliffs. Sorak eventually became the richest within Averan, due to its many trading posts. The valued traits of Sorak include generosity and cleverness. The valued items were a stone brick, stone bowl, leather bound books, and a quill. The primary element of Sorak is air, while the secondary is ice. The gem is a ruby or a garnet. The animal is a unicorn and an owl. The color is red. Ceras was founded by Tira, and had white marble houses, castles, and pillars, often shrouded in mist and fog, and the smallest of all four kingdoms. Each marble house was rumored to have at least 10 secret passageways. The Cerans were mystique and quiet, but valued balance and control. They were very mistrusting and pessimistic. They were selfless and would sacrifice their lives over and over again for loved ones. They were the most elementally talented out of the four kingdoms. The symbols were a crescent moon, three interlocking circles, a teardrop, and a silver feather. The original element of Ceras is water, while secondary is darkness. The gem is a diamond or citrine. The animal is a phoenix and a fox. The color is gold. Heldon is the capital of Averan. It was founded by Charles Stonewell, and it is the most beautiful of the four. It has lush and large grounds and is often surrounded by a warm candlelight glow. Since it is located near the oceans and seas, floods often happen (Magical sandbags are often used to help). Heldonians are cheerful, hardworking, and incredibly brave. They can carry the weight of worlds on their shoulders to help a friend, and they are loud and extroverts. They are also very responsible and optimistic. However, they can be a bit tactless and indecisive. They are the most battle talented. The symbols are a golden bird, a flame-constructed sword, a shooting star, and a golden shield with the infinity symbol carved into it. The main element is fire and the secondary element is lightning. Their animals are a pegasus and a bear. The gemstone is a blue topaz, sapphire, and turquoise. The color is blue. Desmik was founded by Mella. It is filled with beautiful plants and grassy hills and it is a sunny and warm kingdom. There are small groups of villages, and everyone gets along quite well. Despite this, there are a few marshes within Desmik that can be lethal, like the Marsh of Hate. It is rumored that if you enter, the voices of your loved ones will cry out to you, and you will be lead to your death. If you don't follow, the voices get louder and you can be driven into near insanity. Desmians are ambiverts and make the ideal friend. They seem quiet and shy at first, but inside they are true pranksters. The symbols of Desmik are a rose, eight petals forming a circle, paint wisps in water, and a sunrise. The animals are a sea serpent and a doe. Their color is silver and gray. The original element is earth and the secondary element is light. The stones are a moonstone and a pearl. Category:Averan Category:Sorak Category:Ceras Category:Heldon Category:Desmik Category:Four founders Category:Council Category:Elementals Category:Main Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Supporting characters